pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
How to become inspired to write poetry
from wikiHow - The How to Manual That You Can Edit Writing free verse poetry is a great release of feelings, emotions, and thoughts. Writing poetry in rhyme also gives you the ability to release emotions, but is more constricted in that you have to find words that rhyme. Here is how to express yourself in free verse. Steps Think about something you feel strongly about. It can be an incident from your past. A very happy moment that you never expected. A moment when emotions were surging. Its not only about that incident but the feeling. That is more important. Try to feel that way again while writing the poem. Be in tune with your feelings> and allow your emotions> to stir within you. You will need these emotions to inspire you. Sit at a computer or wherever you do your best writing and thinking and let the thoughts flow out of your mind, your heart and your fingers. Whatever comes to your mind just write it even if it is not the final one. Don't let it waste.Its not necessary that you write first the beginning and than the end. If how you want to end your poem comes to your mind, write that first(in a rough draft). Don't stop if you feel you are misspelling a word. When your feelings have been released, your poem will, like magic, come to an end. Now is the time you can correct. Sit back and read what you have written, correct only the spelling. Do not change the poem's meaning or content. Make sure your name and date are on the bottom of the page. Read what you wrote, and read it to others if it is not too personal. Much great poetry is personal; part of the fun is finding the courage to read that to others. Tips Some inspirations can come from any walk of life: The looming mystery of death Be glad you are alive. Events in history. Need. Look out the window and see the sunset. Sit in the Mall and observe a mother and a child. Think about a lost loved one Think about the big piece of cake topped with a big scoop of ice cream that you just pigged out on, after you announced you were on a diet. Not all poems have to be happy. Not all poems have to be long. Not all poems have to be short. Some poems can be silly. Be thankful for good health. Do not put restrictions on the style you use. Although choosing a certain style for one poem may help. Save all your poems, no matter what they say or how you feel about them. One day you will look back and see that you have somehow, without knowing it, written the story of your life. Safeguard your poetry. Place it into a plastic cover, and store it in a looseleaf binder set aside for just your poetry. Download a photo or clip art on the poetry page that relates to your poem. Dress the page up. Be proud...you have just finished the first page of your first 'book.' There are many other poetry styles that most people are not even familiar with. See the URL at the bottom for information. Relax. Not all poems rhyme, so don't worry if yours doesn't. Related wikiHows How to write a love poem How to write a haiku poem How to write a poem How to be a poet How to explicate a poem How to Write an Emo Poem How to write a poem about nature How to Write a Love Letter or Love Poem How to Be Dark References http://members.cox.net/berniehpoetry/styles.html http://www.eliteskills.com/poetry/poetry_styles.php ---- Article provided by wikiHow, a wiki how-to manual. Please edit this article and find author credits at the original wikiHow article on How to Become Inspired to Write Poetry. All content on wikiHow can be shared under a Creative Commons BY-NC-SA-2.5 license. Category:How-to articles Category:WikHow articles Category:Imported, updated, or created in 2011